tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the New Engine
Thomas and the New Engine is the eleventh (fourteenth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot At Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller announces that a new engine named Neville has arrived on the island and that the others must make him feel welcome. Later, Thomas is warned by a signalman about a broken bridge, so Thomas goes to collect some steel ironworks. At the yards, Neville is with 'Arry and Bert. He reverses up to his trucks and bumps into them. This gives 'Arry and Bert a chance to laugh at him and tease him about it. At that moment, Thomas arrives, sees Neville with 'Arry and Bert, and thinks that Neville is friends with the Diesel engines. At Knapford, Thomas meets James, and tells him about seeing Neville laughing with 'Arry and Bert. Then, as Thomas leaves, Edward arrives so James tells him about Neville. Later, whilst taking on water, Edward tells Percy that Neville is friends with the Diesels and does not want to be with steamies. Then, when Percy meets Emily at a red signal, he warns her not to go near Neville as 'Arry and Bert had told him to biff into all of the steamies. At Abbey station, Thomas is just told by the Fat Controller to warn engines not to cross the broken bridge when he hears a steam engine's whistle - it turns out to be Neville pulling Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is cross with Neville for pulling his coaches; Emily then arrives. Neville says hello, but Emily is also cross with Neville as she thinks that he is going to biff into all the steam engines, much to the surprise of Thomas. After Neville leaves, Thomas is puzzled and asks Emily where she got information from. Emily tells that Percy told her, Edward told Percy, James told Edward and Thomas told James. But Thomas explains that he only said to James that he only saw Neville with 'Arry and Bert. Toby then arrived explaining what he heard from Henry, who saw 'Arry and Bert picking on Neville. Thomas and Emily are very shocked and realise their mistake. Thomas then realises that Neville is heading for the broken bridge, so he pumps his pistons to Neville's rescue. Unfortunately, Neville had already crashed through the barricade and is already hanging over the edge of the broken bridge. Soon Thomas arrives, just in time to save Neville, Annie, and Clarabel. Thomas apologises to Neville for believing silly stories about him, and Neville is happy to have finally made friends with Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Neville * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * George (cameo) * Salty (incorrectly mentioned in Thomas' Favourite Friends segment) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Abbey * The Lumber Mill * Kirk Ronan Junction * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Neville's Bridge * Stepney's Branch Line Trivia * Neville is seen at Abbey without Annie and Clarabel in a promotional image. * In some descriptions of the episode, Neville is described as actually being a Diesel. * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season. * This episode marks Neville's first and only speaking role until the twelfth season episode, Best Friends. and his only appearence until Emily's Rubbish * This episode marks 'Arry and Bert's only appearances in the ninth season. Goofs * When Percy talks to Emily at the signal, his face mask is on crooked. * The narrator says that "The stationmaster blew his whistle," but it is the guard who blows the whistle. * When Toby puffs into Abbey station, his steam platform is visible. * As Neville breaks through the barrier, a piece of rubble lands in his mouth. * The bridge that Thomas crosses at the beginning is the same Neville hangs from by the end, just that it was redressed with more bushes and removing the missing track that connects both ends of the bridge. * In Thomas' Favourite Friends segment, the narrator said Salty saw 'Arry and Bert being horrible to Neville when it was actually Henry. * When Neville rushes through the countryside, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Neville (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the New Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheNewEnginetitlecard.png|Title Card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngine2012UStitlecard.png|2012 Title Card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineSpanishTitleCard.png|Latin American title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineEuropeanSpanishtitlecard.png|European Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineFrenchTitleCard.jpeg|French title card File:ThomasandtheNewEngineGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine1.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine2.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine3.png|James, Henry, Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, and The Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine4.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine5.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine6.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine7.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine8.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine9.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine10.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine11.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine12.png|Neville File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine13.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine14.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine15.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine16.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine17.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine18.png|'Arry and Bert File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine19.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine20.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine21.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine22.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine23.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine24.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine25.png|James and Thomas File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine26.png|James File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine27.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine28.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine29.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine30.png|Edward and James File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine31.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine32.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine33.png|Edward File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine34.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine35.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine36.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine37.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine38.png|Percy and Emily File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine39.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine40.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine41.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine42.png|Abbey File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine43.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine44.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine45.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine46.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine47.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine48.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine49.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine50.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine51.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine52.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine53.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine54.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine55.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine56.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine57.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine58.png|Toby File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine59.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine60.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine61.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine62.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine63.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine64.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine65.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine66.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine67.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine68.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine69.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine71.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine72.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine73.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine74.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine75.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine76.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine77.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine78.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine79.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine80.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine81.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine82.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine83.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine84.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine85.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine84.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine85.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine86.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine87.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine88.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine13.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine14.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheNewEngine15.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine16.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine17.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine18.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine19.PNG|Emily and Percy File:ThomasandtheNewEngine20.PNG File:ThomasandtheNewEngine22.jpg File:ThomasandtheNewEngine23.jpg File:ThomasandtheNewEngine24.jpg File:ThomasandtheNewEngine25.jpg|'Arry File:ThomasandtheNewEngine26.jpg|Bert File:ThomasandtheNewEngineBasis.jpg|The real-life accident that inspired this episode File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle(book).png|Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - Book File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddleBookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Thomas'MilkshakeMuddleFrench.png|French Book File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Neville - Story Library Book Episode File:Thomas and the New Engine-British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and the New Engine-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes